


【Galolio】食べ物

by queye



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, 还有烈焰救火队的朋友们也会出场一下
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queye/pseuds/queye
Summary: 原作背景，日常向，系列短篇02。
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 8





	【Galolio】食べ物

烈焰救火队终于见到了Lio本人。

之前接触的时间太短暂，而大家对于Galo的叙述能力都心里有数，真正要了解一个人是不能够听那个笨蛋的主观说法的。不过也许连队长也没有想到居然偏差会这么大——实习第一天，Lio无论怎么看都是一个很有礼貌、冷静聪慧的孩子。Remi松了一口气，说还好不是真的来了个跟Galo一样的笨蛋。

Lio的队服实在没有合适的，重新定制也需要时间。Galo非常慷慨地把自己的备用外套借了出来。Lucia抱着椅子的靠背，说怎么看也不应该是穿Galo的备用外套啊，论体型也是副队长Remi更接近Lio一些。

不过她话还没说完，Lio就已经很自然地穿上了Galo的外套，整个人像被裹在团团的被子里，镇定地说：“没问题，我这段时间也是随队实习，外套不会有什么影响的。”

虽然很有道理但你动作未免过于熟练了吧！

等到Lio的队服定制好的那一天，刚好救援任务也告一段落，迎接新人的聚餐被提上日程。

食物是所有活动的基础，没有好吃的新鲜食物填饱肚子就会变得没有干劲，救火队可以席地而睡，但在餐饭上绝不将就。动乱之后，普罗米波利斯大街小巷的餐馆重新冒头，香气与水蒸气混合成白烟，把行人肚子里的馋虫都唤醒。

披萨店的老板被释放了，他盘下了一个更小的店面继续干老本行，烈焰救火队作为老熟人，并不在乎环境，仍旧把披萨作为宴请新人的传统项目。

春天的太阳有着暖乎乎的热度，Lio把外套系在腰间，笑着冲老板打了个招呼。

“欸？Lio居然认识老板吗？”

“Galo可是火山地狱玛格丽特披萨的头号粉丝，肯定带Lio来过啦。”副队长咬掉披萨的尖尖，说。

Lio用小刀把披萨切成小块，点点头：“嗯，重新开张的第一天就来了。”

他们围坐在露天的桌子前，熙熙攘攘的街道看起来比前段时间有活力多了，趁着Galo去买饮料不在，Aina问道：“说起来，你和Galo谁做饭？”

一瓶啤酒从空中划过漂亮的抛物线，被Varys伸手接住。Galo抱着瓶瓶罐罐坐到Lio身边，把手里的东西全部放到桌子上，揽住Lio的肩头：“在说什么？”

“在说你们俩谁做饭。”

Lio慢条斯理地打开自己的那份酸奶，“Galo不会做饭。”

“Lio你也不会吧！”作为忙碌的消防员，Galo确实没有这方面的技能。不过Lio常年漂泊奔波，也并不擅长。

“比你好一点，会把鸡蛋壳打到鸡蛋里的家伙。”

“你把锅烧起来还是我用锅盖盖住的！”

Lio早就放下了餐具转而和Galo打架去了，烈焰救火队看着一边互殴一边抱怨对方糟糕的两位同居人，深切感受到原来Galo的叙述并不是夸张。但是由于Galo无论到哪里都鸡飞狗跳，而Lio只有遇到Galo才这样，这个问题还是得归结到Galo身上，也许是相处久了的笨蛋同化现象吧。

“所以我们都是吃外卖啦。”Galo用手拿起属于自己的那份披萨，张嘴咬了一大口，对之前的问题做出回答。

“有时间的话就会出去吃。”Lio补充道，把打开的酸奶盖子舔干净。连吃披萨都用刀叉的Lio居然会舔酸奶盖子，Remi怀疑地问：“Galo你到底给Lio吃什么？”

Lucia啧啧摇头，“总感觉Lio所有奇怪的习惯都是Galo的错呢。”

“这怎么能怪我！大部分时候都是他在点餐好吗！”Galo咬着披萨转过头去看身边的Lio，对方正好像猫一样不声不响地舔完了酸奶盖子，非常无辜地抬眼看过来。

Galo更不服气了：“这是拉面店老板教他的！”

***

第一次吃饭的时候，Galo有询问Lio想要吃什么。Lio想了想，给出了拉面的答案。

夜色已经快要降临，他们穿过七弯八拐的小巷，来到了一辆流动的拉面餐车的面前。暖色的布帘垂下来，把长桌和外界稍微隔开，就算做堂食的地点了。Lio坐在高脚凳上看菜单，橘黄的灯光把他的头发与侧脸染得暖茸茸，可惜点餐的这个人看了一段时间迟迟不能做出决定，把菜单往Galo方向一推，说：“你点。”

大叔听见Lio说话，才认出来眼前的是个男孩子，笑眯眯地问他要不要酸奶：“我们这里的手工酸奶很棒哦。”Galo看见Lio眼睛亮晶晶的，点完了拉面后顺带向店主要了两瓶酸奶。

水炉盖子被揭开，一大片白雾扑面而来。拉面还在水里翻滚，酸奶先被摆到Lio的面前，大叔看Lio个子不高，煞有介事地说：“酸奶盖子上的酸奶能帮助长高。”

“这是什么迷信说法？”Galo觉得Lio肯定不会相信的，没想到Lio已经乖乖地伸出舌头舔了舔揭开的酸奶盖子。

“我说你怎么这也信......”

“没事，很有趣。”Lio撑着下巴相当固执。

等到拉面端上来，湿润的香味把他们淹没，Galo埋头吸了一大口面条，听见旁边Lio说话。“我以前刚刚成为燃烧者的时候，就很喜欢拉面。”

“你不是天生的燃烧者吗？”

“怎么可能啦。”Lio用筷子翻搅着面条，“我是十一二岁觉醒的，爸爸妈妈恰巧因为事故离开，也不会有人愿意收养一个燃烧者，我就没有定居的住所。”

“有一个晚上我特别饿，但是又没有钱，是一个拉面店的婆婆送了我一碗。不过也就吃过那一次.......”Lio声音轻得快要散在风中，Galo把自己碗里的蛋夹到他的碗里，豪气干云地说你现在想吃几碗吃几碗。

“你当我是猪吗？”

“你要这么说我也没有异议。”Galo说着赶紧后仰想要躲Lio的拳头，忘记了拉面店的狭窄，撞上了旁边的铁杆，捂着后脑勺不肯起来。

***

吃完披萨回到家里，Lio洗完澡抱着脏衣服打算洗掉，Galo大叫着说等等他也要换衣服。

“自己的衣服自己洗！”Lio赶紧把盆挪开，Galo却跑偏了重点：“等等，Lio你裤子是不是短了。”

“啊？”

Galo翻出卷尺来量：“你靠墙站好，挺胸抬头站直了啊......不准踮脚尖！”

Lio扁着嘴把后脚跟放回地面上，不过结果是他确实长高了，Galo挠头困惑：“难道舔酸奶盖子真的能长高吗？要不然我那份也给你？反正我不用再长高了。”

“谁要舔你的酸奶盖子啊！”Lio非常果断地拒绝了，想要跑去洗衣服，Galo冲阳台大声问：“那你明天想吃什么？”

“想吃火锅——”

“还有酸奶——”

哪有这样搭配的，不过吃东西的幸福就在于自由吧。

***

//吃东西真是令人感到幸福的一件事情。

//一想到他们我就像被包围在阳光气泡里面，所以这个合集被这样命名了。会是一系列短篇组成的系列，不过也不会很长，跟着时间线写到他们恋爱。

//日常的大男孩相处真可爱。


End file.
